Secret Admirer
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Boys have been giving Kagome alot of attention lately, and it's driving Inu Yasha crazy. Imagine how he feels when she starts recieveing letters. Complete.
1. Turning Heads

I've got three fresh ideas for a story in my head. This is probably my favorite. Great Expectations.^_^  
  
Frankly my fellow writers, I don't own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Turning heads  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to go YET?" Inu Yasha asked in his bored tone. He laid stretched out on Kagome's bed as she stuff things into her backpack.  
  
"You can't blame me for being a women Inu Yasha, I never pack lightly." Kagome put her mathbook in and was ready to go.  
  
"About time." He huffed and jumped off of her bed. And they walked downstairs. "You didn't have to come here to get me." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha huffed again and said, "Feh! If I didn't you probably would've taken another day in your time just to spite me."  
  
They walked out the door. Kagome's family waved her off. "Goodbye Kagome!" Her mom said. "Have fun in the feudal era!"  
  
"Bye everyone!" Kagome waved behind her.  
  
"Hurry up." Inu Yasha said in his annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kagome said sarcastically, "If we don't get there in the next ten seconds, Naraku might conquer the Earth!"  
  
"That's right!" Inu Yasha said, "We gotta move!"  
  
Suddenly they past a couple of tall boys from Kagome's school. One of them turn and whistled, "Hey Baby!"  
  
Kagome looked at them and blushed.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Inu Yasha glared at them. He started to stomp toward them.  
  
"Sit." Kagome said.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome walked over to him and said, "Just ignore those jerks!"  
  
He pulled his face out of the ground and shouted, "What are you up to here when I'm gone??"  
  
"Get a clue!" she snapped at him and left him swearing in the dirt.  
  
They jumped out of the well and passed a field of wildflowers. Kagome lingered on their beauty, and took in their fresh scent. "Aren't they pretty, Inu Yasha?" she said.  
  
"Whatever." He said. Not bothering to look.  
  
They walked into the village and passed two village teenagers. One of them whistled at her and said, "Hey Baby! What's your sign?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled angrily at him and the two guys ran off in a panic. Kagome kept telling him over and over again to forget about it, then she made the mistake of saying, "I won't worry about something as small as that. I've gotten others that were ten times as corny."  
  
"YOU'VE GOTTEN OTHER COMMENTS!!!" he looked at her.  
  
"Okay, stop yelling." She held her hands up.  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!" he shouted.  
  
"What's all of the noise about?" Sango and Miroku came around the corner with Kirara and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou shouted. He ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hello Shippou-chan!" Kagome smiled at his kitsune kuteness. She kissed him on each cheek. He kissed her on each cheek.  
  
'She gives him WAY too much attention.' Inu Yasha thought with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Greeting Lady Kagome." Miroku said. Inu Yasha saw him reach behind her and Kagome flinched violently. Sango saw it too.  
  
"PERVERT!" They both shrieked and attacked the priest.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Shippou had counted ten pickup lines, two gropes, six whistles for Kagome, and thirteen sits for Inu Yasha. They made camp. Inu Yasha sat far away from the fire, but could still feel its heat. He sat sulking with his back to everyone, thought it hurt like hell.  
  
Everyone looked over at him in silence. Finally Shippou looked up at Kagome and asked, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Me!" Kagome shouted. "He's the one being super possessive every time a guy says one word to me!"  
  
"Well you have been getting a lot of attention lately." Sango said, with a slight tinge of jealousy. "Maybe you'd better talk to him."  
  
Kagome sighed and walked over to him. As she approached he gave a warning growl. "Come on Inu Yasha." She said. She reached out to touch him and he moved away from her hand. "Look, I'm sorry if what they said bothered you, but I- "  
  
"Who said it bothered me?" he said. Then he crawled up into a tree and got ready for sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up. Shippou woke up right after she did, because he was sleeping on top of her blanket. She looked up at Inu Yasha who had changed positions in his sleep. "Kagome!" Shippou shouted. "Kagome look!" she turned her head to see a scroll sticking out of her pillow. Kagome looked at the scroll and realized it was tied to a bouquet of wild flowers. She sniffed the bouquet then untied the scroll. Her name was written in calligraphy on it. Shippou took some of the flowers and started to gnaw on them. Kagome opened the scroll and she read:  
  
Sweet Kagome, I love you, and your sweet kindness but I am too shy to tell you myself. I'm not a good poet either So instead I got you flowers that I think are as lovely as you. -Your secret Admirer  
  
Kagome stared at the letter in awe. Shippou looked over her shoulder. "What's a secret admirer?" he asked.  
  
"It's someone who admires you secretly!" Kagome said. She sniffed what was left of the flowers deeply. 'I wonder who it is?' she thought. She looked at the flowers and suddenly realized what a clue they were.  
  
Inu Yasha yawned and jumped out of the tree, he cracked his knuckles and neck bones then started to walk toward the lake. Suddenly he heard something coming fast behind him.  
  
GLOMP!  
  
He was knocked to the ground harder then when Kagome sat him. "What the-?" he shouted and pulled himself up with Kagome's arms around him. He blushed when he realized it was her. "W-what do you want?" he asked.  
  
She let go and he got up to dust himself off. She stared up at him with large eyes filled with admiration. Inu Yasha sweatdropped. Then Kagome said, "Thank you, Inu Yasha! You're so sweet!" she hugged him again.  
  
He made a confused look. Even though he loved her scent, and how strong it got when she was that close to him, something strange was going on. "May I ask what in the seven hells you're talking about?" he asked.  
  
Kagome showed him the flowers and read the letter aloud. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her, "Who wrote that crap?"  
  
She stared at him in surprise. "You mean it wasn't you?"  
  
Suddenly it hit him, "WAIT A MINUTE!! Did a boy send you that?!?!?"  
  
"I hope it was a boy." She said. Big mistake.  
  
Inu Yasha made a face like she had just said, "I love Kouga."  
  
She looked at him nervously.  
  
Then he bounded off into the trees. 'I'll hunt him down!' he thought. 'I'll rip out his eyes and use them as golf balls.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
What do you think? Any guesses on who the secret admirer is? 


	2. No Cheating

You know what's a weird instrument? The Didgeridoo. It sounds funny too. I play the flute but my favorite instruments are the digeridoo, the Hawaiian drums, and the pipe organ.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, but I own a flute.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: No Cheating  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha jumped onto a hill and shouted into the sky, "Hey Writer!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Scorpiogal isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
"Pick up the god damn phone!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
click! Speaking.  
  
"Yeah! What's this about a secret admirer!? Are you writing an alternative relationship behind my back?!? Do you try to make me mad?!?!" ....The answers to those are Kagome has one so there :-P, Maybe, and yes.^_^  
  
Inu Yasha growled and shouted, "Who is he?!"  
  
I won't tell, that's no fun! Don't you see? The point of this story is for me to know and for you to find out. *_~  
  
Inu Yasha gaped. "BUT-!"  
  
No buts, and no cheating.  
  
Inu Yasha sat there looking pretty pathetic.  
  
Well, what are you waiting for, Kagome to start going out with the guy?  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Inu Yasha and he scampered off.  
  
  
  
"Inuu Yaaaasshaaaaaa!!!!" Kagome called into the forest.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted as she rode Kirara over the trees.  
  
Shippou turned over a small rock and looked under it. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku shouted. Then He saw a women walking and decided to tail her.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha came jumping through the trees. His jacket got caught on a branch and he landed not so gracefully in front of Kagome. She sweatdropped and watched him pull himself up. He held up his arms and said, "I'm okay!"  
  
"He's okay!" Kagome said to Sango and Shippou as they ran over to see if he was okay.  
  
Inu Yasha cracked his shoulder bones and popped his neckbone once. Then he turned to Kagome, "Were there any other clues to who this 'admirer' is?" he asked her.  
  
"Not really." Kagome said. She had taken one of the flowers and put it over her left ear.  
  
"Wait." Inu Yasha said. He had an idea. "Hold still." He said and grabbed her shoulders. He leaned forward and sniffed the flower. (An: I bet that would make a cute picture.) Kagome blushed lightly.  
  
Inu Yasha analyzed the scents: a daisy, with an alluring shampoo in the backround, Kagome's scent, honeybee footprints.no other clues. Whoever it was, was pretty good at covering his scent.  
  
He backed off and said, "If anymore clues show up, let me know." He said.  
  
Kagome frowned at him behind his back. Like it was any of his business! Maybe she wanted a secret admirer! She wasn't planning to tell him about the next one. 'I mean, tampering with other people's mail is a federal offense, right?' she thought.  
  
  
  
Kagome had a dream that night. A little white dog went up to her and started licking her ears just to hear her laugh. She woke up laughing, still feeling the tickle in her ear. She found a scroll with a flute attached to it. Inu Yasha was sitting someways off with his back to a tree. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not. She sat up and pulled the scroll off of the flute. Then she read the scroll.  
  
  
  
-Kagome,  
  
I love the sound of your voice,  
  
It's like bird song.  
  
I spent all of last night carving this flute with my claws so you could someday play as beautiful as you speak.  
  
I want you to know that I want to be near you but for some reason can't. I would give my left arm for you.  
  
-Your secret admirer XOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
"That's so sweet." Kagome said, emotionally moved.  
  
"Don't you see?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked.  
  
Kagome looked over at him.  
  
"It's a clue." He said. "He won't give his right arm, only his left arm."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome said frustratedly.  
  
"It was Sesshomaru of course!" Inu Yasha jumped up. He grabbed Kagome and flew off to find his brother.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru was busy primping his lovely tail while Jaken watched Rin. Rin gasped and pointed at Jaken's shirt, "What the heck is that!"  
  
"Where??" Jaken looked down and Rin flicked his nose. She laughed as he growled angrily at her. Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran laughing like she was mad while Jaken chased her waving the head staff like a club. They were amusing to watch.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha landed in front of him with Kagome on his back.  
  
"Well if it isn't my little brother." Sesshomaru said. "Here for a visit are you?"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the front of his Kimono and shouted, "Listen you basterd! I know what you're little game is and you had better cut it out right now!"  
  
Sesshomaru pushed him off. "As usuasl you jump to conclusions for your own petty problems."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and shoved the note under his nose, "Do you or do you not recognize this letter?"  
  
Sesshomaru read the letter. Kagome blushed and said, "Does everyone have to read it!" Sesshomaru looked at the handwriting and smelled the letter. Then he said, "I know who it is."  
  
"You do?" Kagome said looking impressed.  
  
"Who is it?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned at him.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to where Rin and Jaken were. As they ran past, he picked up Rin and tripped Jaken. "We're going." He told them and set Rin down. Inu Yasha gapped at them. "Wait!" he shouted running over to them. "You're not going to tell me?!?!"  
  
"That's the fun of it." Sesshomaru said. "If you can't figure it out on your own then you deserve not to know." Then he turned to look at his little brother and said, "Besides, the author paid me not to tell you if I found out."  
  
A vain popped on Inu Yasha's forehead, "She WHAT?? What did she give you??"  
  
"My own Anime series." He said. "And a year supply of balloons."  
  
Inu Yasha watched him walk away. "By the way," Sesshomaru shouted behind him. "The Writer told me to tell you to do more then look and think."  
  
########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@%%%%%%%^^^^  
  
Hmmmmmm.What a mystery. Who could be sending her these letters? ?_? 


	3. A Man Who's Rich.......

I read the reviews and I have two things to say about them:  
  
I've seen a lot of very clever guesses on who is the secret admirer. Good job sleuths! *_~  
  
THANK YOU!! I've set myself another record! Thirty reviews in like two days!  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha. But you already know that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Man Who's Rich....  
  
  
  
After joining up with Sango, Miroku and Shippou, they continued to look for shikon shards like nothing out of the ordinary happened. But you wouldn't know that by looking at Inu Yasha. He was walking fast paced like always only he was spacing out, staring at the dirt on the road.  
  
Everyone looked back at him then crowded around Kagome. "Where did you go with him this morning, Lady Kagome?" Mrioku asked.  
  
"Make him stop!" Shippou wined, "He's scaring me! He's like a freakn' zombie!"  
  
She told them about what happened with Sesshomaru and what he said about doing more then look and think.  
  
Sango looked back at Inu Yasha, "He must be deep in thought trying to solve the riddle."  
  
"What do you think Sesshomaru meant by that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've heard a term like that before." Sango said. "It's what my dad told me when he was teaching me how to hunt demons. He said, 'Don't make it harder then it is Sango! You need to think outside of the box! Do more then look and think! Sense the earth, look in your heart, and if you want it hard enough you'll find it!" Then Sango stopped because she had started to dig up her old nightmares.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a loud noise that was coming from the direction they were walking. Shippou covered his fragile little Kitsune ears and Inu Yasha instantly snapped out of his trance. "What's that horrible racket!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"It's not that loud!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"WHAT??" Shippou shouted.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT LOUD!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?? IS IT A DEMON?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"IT SOUNDS MORE METALLIC THEN-" Sango shouted.  
  
From up ahead came an army of Samuri. It was a small army though, about 70 when rounded. And they were all on foot. They carried weapons over their shouders. They stopped infront of the group and the annoying clanking noise stopped. The tall man in the middle front row walked up to them. He looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you Higurushi Kagome?"  
  
She looked at the armor and flashing metal reluctantly then said, "Yes."  
  
He smiled and handed her a bouquet of red and white roses. Then he nodded to his crew then got back in formation. He pulled out a small whistle and blew a high pitched note on it. Inu Yasha winced. All of them got on one knee and started to sing, "YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE! MY ONLY SUNSHINE, YOU MAKE ME HAAAPPYYYY! WHEN SKIES ARE GREEEEYYY...."  
  
Kagome held her hands up to her reddening face. Everyone else looked on in shock. They were finally getting to the end of their song, "OH PLEASE DON'T TAAAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAAAY!!! DEAR KAGOME, MISSING YOU. IT'S LIKE TOURTURE NOT BEING WITH YOU. BUT YOU'RE SO CLEVER, YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO I AM. LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!!"  
  
Kagome clapped.  
  
"Who told you to do this? And when?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"We're paid not to tell." The middle front row guy said. "But he sent us out last night."  
  
The Samuri turned around and went back to their village.  
  
"I gotta admit," Sango said. "That was the coolest letter I've seen so far."  
  
"Maybe your secret admirer is a samuri." Miroku said. "And he got his troops to sing for you."  
  
"You can pay to have that done though." Sango said. "But you'd have to be a very rich man."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Inu Yasha suddenly shouted. "It was Naraku! HE took the form of a rich person. And he likes you because he thinks you're clever!" Inu Yasha pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted. "What do you mean by 'thinks?" Then he picked her up again and it was Déjà vu for Kagome. "Let's go get him!" Inu Yasha shouted. He started to fly off. The others hesitated then followed.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted. "You really are losing your mind! You know that?! Why would Naraku be sending me letters!!"  
  
"The proof is in the print!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"WHAT PRINT?? The soilders gave us a telegram!" she shouted. "Anyway, why would Naraku want me when he's busy with Kikyo!"  
  
Inu Yasha started to slow down. He looked back at her, "Are you sure."  
  
"Yeah! Unless Kikyo walking over there and listening to her scream 'NARAKU!' for hours on end is just the neighboring village's imagination."  
  
"Inu Yasha stopped and everyone caught up with them. "Oh." Inu Yasha said. Brief silence. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTERD!" Then he flew off again, the others sweatdropped then followed.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome muttered and folded her arms.  
  
  
  
Kagura stood at the entrance of Naraku's castle with a paddleball. She counted under her breath, "295, 296, 297, 298, 299-"  
  
"Where's Naraku!" she heard Inu Yasha shout. Kagura missed the ball. She looked up to see Inu Yasha, and Kagome blushing behind him. His friends were coming up behind him.  
  
'Alright! Some real fun!' Kagura thought. She stepped infront of the door and asked, "Yes? Who may I ask is here?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Kagura. I need to see Naraku." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"What are you giving me?" she asked.  
  
"I'll give you a fat lip if you don't get out of my way."  
  
They started sizing each other up while everyone else walked past them and opened the door. Kagura looked over at them and watched them go inside. "Oh! Would you like to come in?!?" she shouted in sarcasm.  
  
Inu Yasha ran through the door.  
  
  
  
Naraku sat by his little table in his little room, with his little silence..  
  
Then he watched as Inu Yasha's friend all tried to squeeze through the doorway at the same time. "Ow!" "Move!" "Let me get through first, okay?"  
  
Kagome popped into the room. Followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Naraku drank from a little shot glass and looked up at them, "What do you all want? Can't you see I'm busy plotting your deaths?"  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha ran into the room and started yelling at Naraku. "You had better stop sending Kagome letters you sick little freak! And if you're banging Kikyo, I have a right to know!"  
  
Naraku gave him a deadpan look and said, "Replay what you just said in your mind and tell me how YOU think that sounds."  
  
Inu Yasha looked out of the corner of his eyes and thought. When he was done he sweatdropped.  
  
"Who did you say was a sick little freak?" Naraku said.  
  
"Just answer my questions!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about and why would I be sending YOUR wench letters?" Naraku said. He smiled at the frustrated anger forming on Inu Yasha's face. "And so what if me and Kikyo are together? You just took too long deciding on who you wanted."  
  
They left the castle. Inu Yasha with the same look on his face thought, 'Great, now I'm about to lose Kikyo AND Kagome.'  
  
  
  
Kagome turned on her sterio to listen to her new cassette tape, NOW 10. (Disclaimer: I don't own that either.) She turned it to her favorite song, "Girlfriend" by NSYNC.  
  
"Would you turn that crap off!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"FINE!" she shouted back. She turned off her sterio and the light. 'GEEZ!' she thought. 'I was listening on my headphones even! Whoever this secret admirer is, he'll probably be a better boyfriend then Inu Yasha.'  
  
  
  
Shazam! I wonder what the next letter'll say!! Don't you!? (Ha HAAAHH! I'd make an excellent Naraku.) I love reading your predictions so if you have new theories or you haven't given yours yet, please don't hesitate to review. 


	4. Love Hurts

Oh my god! Are we going to find out who it is in THIS VERY CHAPTER!!?!!!!! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS WHEN YOU COULD BE FINDING OUT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha or nobody else.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: Love Hurts  
  
  
  
Kagome had a dream again that night. The little white dog went up to her in her sleep. It grabbed Shippou by the collar and dragged him away. Then it came back wagging it's tail and curled up in Shippou's sleeping spot. She listened to the sound of it purring. She reached out to scratch it's ear making him pure louder. He kicked his foot a couple of times and make dog noises. She laughed to herself.  
  
"WOULD YOU BE MY GIRL!!"  
  
"KYAA!" Kagome sat up wide-awake. Everyone jumped awake. Kagome looked behind her and her stereo was right behind her pillow, it had been set to play "Girlfriend" by NSYNC at 3:00 in the morning-loudly. Then she noticed the scroll next to the stereo. She picked it up to read it.  
  
"Dear Kagome,  
  
Sorry for the rude awakening,  
  
I just wanted you to hear it when you woke up.  
  
I wish I were there,  
  
But when I get the chance,  
  
I'll come to you as fast as I can.  
  
"Um, help?" Shippou said, who had somehow fallen asleep with Kagome and ended up in the tree branches above the crew.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said. He walked over to the stereo and kicked it over. The cassette tape flew out in ribbons.  
  
"My tape!" Kagome shouted and fell to the stereo's side. Then she glared at Inu Yasha with fire in her eyes. He was in the middle of reading her letter. He noticed her glaring and looked down at her confused. "What?!"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Yasha lifted his head and spit a clump of grass out of his mouth. "Bitch! What did I do?"  
  
"You're such a jerk!" she shouted. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! YOU IDIOT!"  
  
On the last sit there was a loud popping noise. Inu Yasha shrieked.  
  
"Oooh, I felt that." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha rested his face in the dirt. All of a sudden he heard an all too familiar whirlwind.  
  
"Kagome!" he heard an all too familiar voice and a blood thirsty feeling inside made him shiver with anger.  
  
He looked up and saw him. Kagome gave a fake laugh. "Hehe, hello Kouga-kun."  
  
"I heard you screaming Kagome and decided to come see if you were okay." Kouga said.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I just saw a BIG FAT RAT!" she growled.  
  
'Ouch.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled himself up using the tetsusaiga as a prop. "Okay, Kouga. I've narrowed down the suspects and you are the remaining-"  
  
"What's he jabbering about?" Kouga asked Kagome.  
  
"Admitt it!" Inu Yasha shouted. "You've been sending Kagome letters! You're her secret admirer!"  
  
Kouga's eyes widened but he said nothing. He looked from Kagome to Inu Yasha then at his wolf buddies.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked. Her heart jumped into her throat. Was it really him?  
  
Kouga held her hands and said, "You've gotten letters??" he suddenly turned and looked determinedly upward. "I, Kouga will not tolerate this!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "Are you trying to speak in monologue? Because we can all hear-"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome!" Kouga suddenly turned back to her. "I'll find this secret admirer then I'll come back for you!" he faced the woods and got ready to take off. "I'll rip out his eyes and use them as golf balls!" Then he and the other wolf guys ran off somewhere we can't see.  
  
Kagome sighed then turned around for a shock, "Inu Yasha?"  
  
He stared out at Kouga's exit looking even more pathetic then when he was talking to the powerful yet beautiful authoress. "But-" he said, "but he was the last suspect! Who else could it be?"  
  
  
  
'I don't understand. I probably never will. It seems that whenever I try to get close to Kagome, it's somehow jinxed and everything is messed up.' Inu Yasha looked over at her. His back hurt too much so he had to sit in front of the tree instead of in it. Kagome rolled over in her sleep. Above her head was a dream babble with the Pythagorean Theorem in it. 'He felt an ache deep inside of him. He had always wanted to touch her raven black hair and her lips looked perfect for-  
  
Inu Yasha looked away and scowled at himself for even thinking the thought. He reminded himself of his anger by listening to the pain in his back. Shippou, sat awake beside Kagome. He couldn't understand why everyone was getting so worked up about. The secret admirer always seemed to come at night, so why didn't anyone just hide and-  
  
Suddenly the wind blew sharply and he heard something coming over. He rolled over to face the direction it was coming from. His little turquoise eyes widened. There was no way HE was the secret admirer!! Shippou watched him sit behind Kagome. Shippou tried his hardest to pretend he was asleep so he wouldn't see that the little Kitsune kid was awake. All of a sudden he started to run his fingers genteelly through her hair. Then he traced her lips with a clawed finger. He pulled a scroll out of his robes and started to write on it. When he was done he stuck it in the pillowcase and fled off into the forest. Shippou was defiantly not going to get to sleep now. He put his hands behind his head and thought, 'Had he been lying to us when he said it wasn't him?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ooooooh! I feel bad for letting you hang! ANOTHER petty attempt to make the story last, but next chapter you will defiantly find out who it is. (Hey! Ya don't have to swear at me!) 


	5. Blind Date

The moment of Truth, I can hardly contain myself! Enjoy, sisters of the internet.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:Blind Date  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had another dream that night. She was a sleep in her sleeping bag when the little white dog walked over to her. It nuzzled her hair and sniffed her lips then it walked away. Pretty short dream, but she woke up right afterwards. She pulled the scroll out and read it. Shippou woke up and watched as a light blush spread over her face and she sighed like some goofy teenager in love. Inu Yasha didn't snatch it away from her this time. He just sat there in front of the tree, staring at the ground with puppy dog eyes. "You're not giving up, are you Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"This is so depressing." Sango said, "I wish she never got those letters."  
  
Shippou was quiet all day watching everyone. Miroku noticed. "What's wrong Shippou?" he asked.  
  
Shippou shook his head, "I have never been so confused."  
  
"What? With them?" Miroku pointed over to Kagome and Inu Yasha who were arguing about something. "I wouldn't worry, good couples always fight." He patted the Kitsune on the head. "I wouldn't worry about the secret admirer either, they've stayed together this long, haven't they?"  
  
"That's just the thing," Shippou looked up at Miroku. "I know who the secret admirer is."  
  
Miroku looked at him and shock. Sango heard him and came over. "Who is it Shippou?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I got an idea on how I can show you." Shippou said.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night, Inu Yasha fell asleep in front of his tree and Kagome in her sleeping bag. Shippou who was laying next to her opened one eye looked around then got up. He looked around again then whispered, "Okay!" Sango and Miroku woke up from their pretend sleep. Sango put her boomerang under her blanket. Miroku pinched the middle of the blanket and put a few air pockets under it. Shippou took a leave and made a fake sleeping Shippou. They ran off and hid somewhere.  
  
"I hope he comes tonight." Sango said.  
  
"He's been here everynight." Shippou said confidently.  
  
Sango growled and said, "Houshi-sama, get your hand off of my ass."  
  
He quickly removed it. Shippou sighed. All of a sudden they heard a stir in the darkness.  
  
"This is no good." Miroku said. "We can't see him!"  
  
"Well, there's some moonlight over our sleeping bags. We'll see him when he walks over to Kagome." Shippou said.  
  
They heard the soft steps of bare feet. Then his shadow stepped into the light.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sango gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of Kagome looking down at her. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. He sat next to Kagome then he held her hand and stroked it.  
  
"See? I don't get it!" Shippou said.  
  
"I'm perplexed as well." Miroku said.  
  
"Maybe he's possessed." Sango said. (An: A demon possessed by a demon. Oooookay.)  
  
He raised the hand that he was petting and licked it.  
  
"Well he isn't really acting like himself." Sango said. They came out of hiding.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Shippou said. Inu Yasha didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Hey! Inu Yasha!" Sango said.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha said in a distant voice.  
  
"Wait." Miroku said. He leaned forward and looked at Inu Yasha's face. Inu Yasha stared back with a far-off look in his eyes.  
  
Miroku pulled away with an unbelieving look on his face.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sango said.  
  
"He's sleepwalking." ;; Miroku said.  
  
"Sleepwalking?" Shippou laughed. "Well that's weird, he's never sleepwalked before."  
  
"But it did start around the time Lady Kagome started getting all of that attention." Sango said.  
  
"Of course!" Miroku said. "His inner feelings were so upset, especially after he pushed them away. So when he went to sleep his feeling took over him and tryied to win her back at night."  
  
"You just have all the answers don't you?" Sango said.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Inu Yasha suddenly said in his sleepy voice, "She's trying to sleep!"  
  
All of a sudden a tree fell over and in flew a giant tiger demon.  
  
"WAKE UP INU YASHA!!" Sango shouted.  
  
"No! Don't wake him!" Miroku pulled her back, "It's dangerous to wake a sleepwalker!"  
  
The demon loomed over them, it's blood red eyes fixed on them. "I guess we'll have to take care of it then." Sango said going over to retrieve her boomerang. Shippou jumped on Inu Yasha who was oblivious to what was going on around him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippou whispered. Inu Yasha looked down at him expressionlessly. "Look! There's s demon and it's trying to take Kagome from you!" All of a sudden, Inu Yasha sprung up and drew the tetsusaiga. Shippou perched on his shoulder not expecting him to react so fast. Inu Yasha jumped up and swung at the tiger. Everyone watched as he sliced it in half with one swing.  
  
"Wow!" Miroku said. "It's like he gained the strength and speed of ten Inu Yasha's plus two!"  
  
Shippou clung too Inu Yasha's head shaking like a leaf. Inu Yasha pulled him off his head and stared at Shippou with an annoyed expression. "Hey." He said, "This raccoon hat in still alive." Then he dropped him. Shippou crawled over shivering next to Kagome. She yawned and sat up, "What happened?" she said.  
  
Shippou looked up at her, "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT??"  
  
Kagome watched as the tiger demon reserected itself. She screamed causing Inu Yasha to looked around in confusion. The tiger slapped him into the side of a small cliff. The tiger suddenly turned into a man, about 20 years old. He had a mane of long brown hair and wore a sandy colored armor. He laughed at Inu Yasha. "Like a hanyo like you can stop me."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled himself out of the rocks. He was amazingly still asleep. "How do you know I'm a hanyo?"  
  
"Puuurlease," the tiger demon said. "I can smell a half demon a mile away. I've seen you before, or more to the point," he said looking over at Kagome, "I've seen YOU before."  
  
Kagome pointed at him. "You've got three shikon shards in your forehead!"  
  
"That's some eye you've got there." The tiger demon said. "I am Senshu. By the way, are you okay?" he asked Kagome.  
  
She nodded and he said, "Okay I'm glad, because I thought you might of hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven!"  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha jumped at the guy and put a huge gash in his cheek. Senshu smacked him away again. He walked over to Kagome who tried to crawl away. He grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up onto her feet and held her close. Kagome struggled to pull away but he was too strong.  
  
"Seeya later hanyo! I'm taking your women with me!" the tiger demon shouted.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted. He flung his blade at the tiger and it went through his back. Kagome felt his weight fall on her. The next thing she knew Inu Yasha was pulling her out from under him. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at his face. It was a mixture of sadness, tiredness, worry and-love?  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said looking down sadly. She didn't want to stay mad at him, he was only worried about losing her in the end. She hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
"She buried her face in his chest and said, "I love you!"  
  
He laughed happily and said, "I love you too!"  
  
Suddenly she felt his weight press on her. She looked up at him and sweatdropped. He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Kagome later found out who the secret admirer was. They never told Inu Yasha. Kagome woke up on the fifth morning since the tiger demon showed up. She looked at her pillow case. Nothing there.  
  
"Good riddance." Inu Yasha said. One less man to worry about.  
  
Kagome started to pack up her things, "I'm going home for my math test." She said. He looked at the sad, lonely look on her face. She gathered up her things and jumped through the well.  
  
******  
  
"Welcome back Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Pati!" Kagome said walking up to her four-eyed school mate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pati asked her. "You look kind of down."  
  
"Of course she's down!" Karai, her other friend said. "She's been out getting tests for sickle cell!"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome found a note on the door when she got home. She got a little excited at first, but realized it was her mom.  
  
-Kagome,  
  
Staying with Grandpa overnight in the hospital. Go right in and start on your homework.  
  
There's oden in the frigerator.  
  
-love Mama  
  
Kagome walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Then she noticed something on her pillow. It was a single red rose. With a piece of paper tied to it. It read: 'To Kagome, from your not-so-secret admirer.'  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well! Now don't you feel all happy inside that you know! (You can take the gun away from my ear now.) ^_^ Thank you for your reviews, I never knew I would get so much, and congrats to liz3386 for figuring out what was going on! I don't really know a good reward..how about if I see any of your stories, I'll read and review them!?  
  
Someone else had a really good idea about Hojo having an evil reincarnation, it sounded good and I almost changed the ending, but I just made up my mind. Hope you liked it and now I can get the other three stories out of my head! *_~ CHA-CHING! (PS Please read my sequel to Inu Onna a Feudal Fairytail, it's been out for three days and it has no reviews! Isn't that sad??? It's lonely!!) 


End file.
